


SuddenlyHeere

by connormurphyys



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, youtuberau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connormurphyys/pseuds/connormurphyys
Summary: Jeremy makes videos for fun, not for a living. He likes it that way. He loves his followers and subscribers and he’s happy just where he is.





	SuddenlyHeere

This wasn’t a job. It was a hobby. Jeremy couldn’t live off of it and he knew it. Coming in at a little under 60,000 subscribers which he was already baffled by, he was grateful that he made content people actually wanted to watch. That’s why when his first check from google came in at under 100 dollars he wasn’t surprised nor did he care. The hundred dollars along with money from his own part time job at a grocery store went towards a new keyboard and mouse for the gaming content he created. 

Making videos was fun to him. It was something he could focus on with ease. He enjoyed getting into discord calls with his friends. Streaming video games and reviewing them on his channel along with more of his niche interests. He had a few friends that also liked to stream with him. He was in college as well. It was his second semester of the second year and he lived in a dormitory, but he managed to snag a single room to himself. He could make videos without feeling weird or apologetic to his roommate. 

He was about an hour out from his next shift at the grocery store and his phone started going off like crazy. He was getting 20-30 notifications from Twitter and all of them were a link to the same YouTube video. When Jeremy unlocked his phone and finally managed to click on the link without the app showing his new mentions immediately. 

When the page loaded up on his phone it read, “My top 3 channels.” By DamnedMell

Michael Mell uploaded a new video. Some of his viewers knew his admiration for Michael but he didn’t see why all of the sudden they were tweeting this video to him. The guy made gaming videos as well and Jeremy liked them. Okay, that was a lie, he spent a lot of his time watching these videos and checking out games he had seen Michael give good reviews on.

Finally one of the tweets to him said what the issue was, “Jerm!!! You’re in this video!!!!! WATCH NOW SKSKSKS” 

Okay, now Jeremy was freaking out. His hands were shaking but he clicked on the video. There were more popular people in the thumbnail, much more popular than Jeremy, so why would he be in it? Maybe his viewers thought it was funny to mess with him. 

He clicked the link and started watching. 

“Hello Mellows!” The camera panned in on michaels face awkwardly as a thousand yard stare grew on his face, “I’m sorry I’ll never say that again.” 

The next cut started with, “Today I’ve decided to do something a little different and talk about some of my interests, since you guys seem to be so interested.” 

The sound of a sad trombone played in the background over the catchy background music he always used in his vlog style videos. He was dressed as usual in his red hoodie with patches littering the sleeves and chest. Jeremy couldn’t help but swoon a little bit at how cute he looked. His hair was messy and his glasses seemed like they were slipping down his nose, which wasn’t a rare occurrence for his videos. 

“I’ve been sick and sleeping like I’m dead for two days, so excuse me for the very raw and surreal appearance.” He laughed at his own joke, Jesus Christ that was cute. 

“Instead of boring you guys with more of my talking about nonsense we can jump into it and start off with my number 3 favorite YouTube channel. I’m a pretty weird guy, so I’m definitely into more independent youtubers and those who create their content for themselves, and this girl really takes the cake for being her own. She’s got a great personality. And I can’t help but smile when I see she’s uploaded!” 

He showed a girl by the name of ChrisTV. She was a gaming channel for games that fall more into the child category. Games that are still very much loved by adults like animal crossing, stardew valley, Mario odyssey and Pokémon. 

“Not only does this girl play games that we’ve all known and loved since we were younger, but she definitely brings back some of the nostalgia of playing with your friends on Minecraft and building a city anyway you wanted to. She’s also just a sweetheart and posts some great videos of her covering songs every once in a while and she’s high on my list of recommendations.” 

If Jeremy was going to be on this list he certainly wouldn’t be 2nd or 1st. He might as well quit watching. 

When Jeremy checked the time on his phone he still had plenty enough time and figured he would play along with this joke his followers had played on him. 

“2nd is really out there and something that you guys probably don’t expect from me, but it’s a nerd crafting channel. A girl by the name of Lana. She makes some of the most aesthetically pleasing videos along with step by step guides to creating some of the cutest little Knick knacks and nerd items you could even imagine. I used one of her videos myself to crochet this cool link hat.” 

He pulled the hat into frame and held it up proudly like a kid who had finished all of their food at the dinner table. Swoon any harder and you might drool all over yourself Jeremy. 

After Michael talked about Lana, Jeremy felt a pit open up in his stomach, why had his followers decide this was a funny prank to pull? He wasn’t that hurt because he knew it wouldn’t happen, but it still was something that gave him a little bit of excitement before work. 

He was just about to exit the video when his picture came up on the screen, “holy fucking shit…” 

“Now this guy here is one of the only gaming channels I watch frequently, I strongly admire this guys opinion on games and he has got to be one of the coolest people I’ve ever seen on this website. SuddenlyHeere is a cool dude! Whether it be his gaming videos, reviews or neat little animations to accompany them, the dudes got skill with a computer. His background has always been set with awesome little retro things that you guys know I’m a sucker for!” 

Jeremy’s heart had practically stopped. No, wait, it definitely stopped and he thought he was going to cry. At the end of the video he could barely focus enough to hear Michael say, “so guys, as you know next week I’ll be at PAX East and will be there for half of the week. I recorded some gaming videos for you that I’ll upload every other day while I’m there just to hold you off until I can get home and do a big stream with some friends. Don’t forget, check all three of the people I’ve mentioned down below in the description box and let me know what you think of them in the comments. I’ll see you guys next time.” 

By this time he had about 30 more notifications on Twitter and he was in utter disbelief. 

“JERM YOURE MICHAELS NUMBER ONE FAVORITE YOUTUBEr.” Someone tweeted him. 

“IM FREAKING OUT SKSKSKSKS” 

“IM GONNA HYPERVENTILATE JERM” 

When he had finally managed to calm down, just about 10 minutes later he finally tapped out, “guys I’ve got to go to work, so I’ll be mia for a few hours but this is really cool and I’m really thankful that Michael likes my channel. Stream will go on as planned tonight at 10pm EST.” 

Holy shit, this was going to be a long work shift.  
__________________________________________________________________

 

Jeremy couldn’t focus. He couldn’t figure out where all the stupid vegetable cans went on the shelves and he only had 30 minutes to front and face everything forwards before it was time to clock out and head back to the dorms. Luckily one of his coworkers showed up to the rescue after that had finished their aisle and helped him get everything on the shelf neatly and ready for the next day of customers.

When he was clocking out and heading back to his locker he was ancy and anxious Michael Mell had 2.3 Million subscribers. Jeremy didn’t even have a quarter of that. The amount of people that would see his face, and know his name was absolutely insane. 

After clocking out and getting his phone from his locker he headed out and caught the first bus heading back to campus. He sat in the back by himself and scrolled through his notifications. He couldn’t help but laugh at some of the memes his followers had made of him. One with Mr Krabs from spongebob but with a blurred screen that said, “Jeremy when y’all started tweeting him about him being in michaels video” 

He retweeted it and replied to a few. 

“Jeremy, are you okay?” 

He tweeted back “I’m stoked! And I’m definitely okay, I’m headed back home now and I’ll be on twitch in about an hour as long as I can get everything working right.” 

He was usually able to get his stream going with minimal difficulty, but today was different. He was shaking like he was going to keel over and die any moment. He knew that would be a headline, “Local loser dies from gay crush” 

It wasn’t really a crush that he had on Michael, more of a content crush. The guy was very skilled at what he did. To be a youtuber with a subscriber base in the millions that still made all of their own content on their own was unheard of. Youtubers making that kind of money had editors and producers, but Michael did it on his own. This was his full time job and he seemed to want to do all of the hard work on his own. 

When he got back to his room he booted up his computer and got his things together, a snack, filled up his water cup and changed from his work uniform into a pair of joggers that cinched around the ankle and a oversized hoodie. 

He tweeted out “alright guys t-minus 10 till stream, what do y’all wanna see me play?” 

Jeremy didn’t know just how interesting his first stream after being in Michaels video would be.


End file.
